


if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

by Darnaguen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (to a degree), Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Obnoxious Cameo, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Had to try my hand at a challenge to write something inspired bythis absolute cuteness.Ten points if you catch the easter eggs. ;)





	if my heart was a house (you'd be home)

–

_“Master Jedi? Mistress?”_

Rey barely registers the voice. She stares, brows furrowed, at the sad halves of the legendary weapon in her lap. The crystal is slightly cracked but still whole and its iridescent blue seems to draw her in, call to her, speak to her…

“ _._..Miss? Miss Rey?”

She snaps out of it with a vigorous shake of her head and glances up. A Resistance soldier is standing by her shoulder, a steaming cup in hand: a human male with a kind, tired face and scruffy reddish stubble.

“Sorry,” he chuckles with a good-natured, lopsided smile. “Never met a real Jedi before. Don’t quite know the proper form of address.”

“Just Rey is fine,” she says, accepting the cup with a grateful smile. “I’m hardly a proper Jedi.”

“Closest thing we have, anyways,” he smiles and nods towards the cup. “Commander Dameron found an old stash of hot chocolate from the galley. Should still be good.”

The dark-brown liquid smells both sweet and spicy, the aroma pungent enough to make her reel a little when she brings the cup close to her nose. There’s also  _something_ , almost like a memory… 

“Thank you,” she whispers and the man retreats with another smile and a half-salute.

*

The lights in the lounge area are low and the air smells of blood and sweat and fear. But relief too, and hope, she thinks. Of life. She steps carefully over the sleeping forms curled and sprawled all across the floor: there are bunks only for the most grievously wounded.

She smiles when her gaze falls on Finn. He’s leaning heavily on Poe Dameron’s shoulder on the lounge seat, his face all but buried in the pilot’s neck and his chest rising and falling steadily. He looks, for once, at peace – and she wonders if Poe dragged him from Rose’s bedside to get some sleep. If so, she’s grateful.

“…Rey? Hey.”

Poe blinks sluggishly at her, stretching out a hand as if to help her keep her balance when she jumps a little at his voice.

“Hey,” she says and her fingers curl into fists when her mind flashes back to another outstretched hand. But Poe’s eyes, like his voice, are sleepy and warm and she forces herself to relax.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, not withdrawing his hand, and the sheer sincerity of it makes her eyes well up. She steps forward – stumbles almost – and he catches her by the forearm in a steadying grip. She finds herself returning the gesture.

“Better,” she replies honestly and takes a deep breath. “I think so, at least.”

Finn stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake, burying instead his nose deeper into the crook of Poe’s neck. 

“Good,” he smiles, giving her arm a small squeeze and a reassuring brush of a thumb. And suddenly, more than anything, she wants to just tug herself forward and crawl into his lap – both of their laps – and sleep and feel safe. Something about the way he’s looking at her makes her think he probably wouldn’t mind.

“Miss Rey?” The familiar voice of the soldier on call interrupts her foolish little fantasy and she gives herself a little shake. “The General would like a word.”

She bites her lip and slowly lets go of Poe’s arm, suddenly very reluctant to lose the contact. “Later?” she whispers, turning to go.

He gives her another warm, sleepy smile, reaching slightly to slide his fingers along hers for as long as possible.

“We’ll be here.” 

–


End file.
